1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided to be used for various applications. Particularly, thermoplastic resins are used in various components and housings of home appliances or automobiles, or in components such as housings of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.
Recently, resins derived from plants are used, and a cellulose derivative is one of the resins derived from plants which are well-known so far.